


Private Tutor

by riseofskyloren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Slapping, Dom!Ben, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, French tutoring, I'm terrible at this, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Professor solo, Rough Sex, Sex, Sir Kink, Size Kink, Spanking Kink, THEY BOTH CONSENT, Tutoring, ben is really kinky, french kink, good girl kink, i think you understand the drill, maybe butt stuff? idk yet, maybe dildos, pinning, pretty much everything sexual you can think about, punishment kink, sexual explicit parts of my social media au on twitter, sexual tutoring oops, student rey, they just are very horny, they're both OLDER than 21
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseofskyloren/pseuds/riseofskyloren
Summary: Rey was struggling with her French class, and she was beginning to wonder why she even signed up for it in the first place. That it, until Professor Solo decided she needed a tutor. And he was more than willing to provide her with some lessons.SEXUAL EXPLICIT PARTS OF A SOCIAL MEDIA AU ON TWITTER
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 108





	Private Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm pretty sure Twitter would suspend my ass for this, every sexual dom!ben parts will be updating here on a safe zone. I will put the link on the thread every time, don't worry about it.
> 
> And for those who joins us, you can find the entire story here : [Private Tutor](https://twitter.com/qdamdriver/status/1254166714608160768)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my good friend [Ani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetWings) for doing the BETA of this chapter. You can also follow her on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/braime_driver), she has an amazing social media text au going on called : Spin me around and I swear it's sooo good!
> 
> Please mind the tag, I do not want to trigger anyone with this.

That’s all it took for Professor Solo self-restraint to vanish. _He had put up a fair fight_ she thought, _but I won._ And she knew he wasn’t a good man, knew that everything about this was wrong on so many levels but when his lips crashed into hers for the second time in 15 hours, she couldn’t find the will to care.

His lips were as demanding as when they had kissed for the first time, but also a little more fearless. He bit on her lower lips, making Rey gasp and open her mouth. Ben didn’t hesitate for a second before slipping his tongue inside her mouth and deepening their kiss. The angle wasn’t right, he was completely bent down to reach her lips while she was still sitting on the chair. But before Rey could say so much as a word about it, Ben realised the issue and a strong hand grabbed her arm, making her stand up.

She crashed into his chest in a messy bump of teeth, a surprised moan escaping from the back of her throat in the process.

Professor Solo didn’t give her a second to catch her breath, already getting a grip on her hair and pulling hard enough to make her back bend and exposing her throat. “Is this what you wanted butterfly –” he murmured against her ear, biting the tender flesh of her lobe. “To be bossed around by your professor?”

Rey blushed at his filthy words, not daring to answer. He knew exactly that he was right. There was no need to feed his pride.

“That’s what I thought,” he murmured with a smirk, moving his lips to the soft skin of her neck, kissing and gently biting all long her skin to her greatest despair. Rey closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the sensation running through her body. It was too much and yet not enough. A sweet torture that he seemed to master.

Sweets nothings were falling of Ben’s lips, praising her body with his lips while his hand wouldn’t let go of the tight and almost painful grip he had on her hair. The contrast was raw, brutal and yet Rey could feel her cunt throbbing from desire.

She raised her hand to his hair, wanting to have him closer, but before she could reach it, he grabbed her wrist, holding it tightly. “I highly doubt that pet.”

And he let go of her.

Rey was a breathless mess with soaked panties. She looked up at him, trying to speak in a composed voice to hide her desire. “Why did you stop?”

He laughed, a cold laughter that didn’t reach his eyes and somehow made him even more intimidating. “ _Quand est ce que vous finirez par comprendre que vous n’êtes pas en position de force ici?_ ”

“You know professor, I really think we’re way past the courtesy of _vous_.” She grinned at him, proud to regain some of her cockiness. She was going to regret this later but, in the moment, she couldn’t give a damn about it.

“Do you know what we’re going to do _mademoiselle Johnson?_ ” he asked in a deliberately slow and tempered voice that made her cunt ached once again. “You’re going to sit on my lap –” he grabbed her ass and gave it a firm squeeze that made her jump, “and read the book I’ll give to you while I’ll play with your wet little pussy the way I want and for however long I wish.” His palm moved to the denim between her shaking thighs and she knew he could feel how wet she was for him. “Does that sound good pet? Your professor dirtying you while you’re being a good girl and learn French?” He smiled wickedly at her. “You will be a good girl and won’t come until I tell you to, will you, my sweet butterfly?”

She nodded frenetically, eager to feel his touch on her bare skin. “ _Oui monsieur,_ I’ll be so good – please I swear I won’t come.”

He hummed in appreciation. Finally, she was learning something. “I know you won’t. You wouldn’t want your sweet little ass to turn red on the first day now, would you?” Professor Solo kissed her jawline, his free hand disappearing under her shirt to graze over her nipple. “Now be a good girl and undress until all that is left are your dirty, ruined panties.”

When his hands left her body, Rey couldn’t help but groan at the sudden absence of his touch. He didn’t even look at her while she silently stripped to her underwear, entirely focused on the book he had grabbed from the counter. Without a look at her, he walked to his couch, sitting down and opening the book he was holding. “Come here butterfly.”

Rey obliged, quickly closing the distance between them. She stood in front of him, his impartial gaze focused on her, not uttering a world when he taped on his lap. “Sit.”

The first thing she realised when she settled comfortably on his lap, her back pressed against his, was that he was incredibly hard. She could feel the thick outline of his length under her ass cheeks and _God_ being that thick under a sturdy layer of denims shouldn’t be allowed.

“Listen to me carefully Rey –” he started, adjusting her even better on his cock. “You’re going to read some poems from _Alcools,_ written by the brilliant Guillaume Apollinaire and you’re going to take extra good care of your pronunciation.” He held out the book for her to take and her hand closed around it with shaking fingers. Then she opened it and read the first verses in her head.

“You’ll stop when I say it’s enough and you better not come, pet.” He moved his hand to her inner thigh, caressing the soft skin of it without ever approaching her centre. “If it’s too much you say _rouge_ and it all stop. Repeat.”

“I say _rouge_ and it all stops,” she repeated, eyes closed and lips parted as she felt his touch slowly approaching her panties.

“Good girl,” he praised. “Now start reading.”

Rey took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was about to happen. Saying that she was excited was an understatement for all the adrenaline running through her veins.

“ _Vers le palais de Rosemonde au fond du rêve,_ ” she started, her strong British accent making him smirk as his middle finger started to stroke her lazily through her panties. “Oh! – _Mes rêveuses pen – sées pieds nus von en soirée_ ”

Professor Solo applied a little pressure to the bud of her clit and Rey couldn’t help the desperate moan that escaped her lips. She could come from this, and he wasn’t even directly touching her yet. She tried to close her legs, her eyes shutting from the intensity.

Solo slapped her inner thigh. The burning of the stink making her cry out. “None of that,” he groaned. “Legs open and keep reading, pet.”

His fingers continued their slow torture, rubbing her through her soaked underwear while she was trying to collect herself. “So – Sorry,” Rey whispered through her gritted teeth.

“If it isn’t French, I don’t want to hear it,” Professor Solo barked, making her shiver but she obliged and started reading again.

“Good girl,” he mumbled, letting his hand finally slip under her panties. “Look at you –” His fingers were running through her folds, collecting her shinning juice. “So wet for me. Legs spreading for me while you’re trying so hard to be a good pet.”

He ran his thumb to her swollen clit, grinning as the verse she was reading died in her throat. “So eager….”

Rey was a whimpering mess. Speaking was becoming a burden when all she wanted to do was to scream about how good she felt. “ _Sur les genoux pointus du monarque a – adultère,_ ” she stuttered, the tip of his finger thrusting into her teasingly. “Ben – fuck, please.”

He clicked his tongue, thrusting his entire finger into her hot centre roughly. “No, no, no, butterfly— I’ll be _monsieur_ for you.” He brushed his finger against her inner walls before adding, “I have absolutely no problem leaving you on the edge for hours, pet. Now read this fucking poem or you won’t come at all. Not today, nor next week.” He curved his finger inside of her and the sudden pleasure made her back arch. “I won’t repeat myself. Now fucking finish this poem.”

It was overwhelming. The attack of his finger inside her. The slow circles on her clit. His fucking slow praise as she was sitting there – helpless and trying to contain her release while reading a fucking poem she understood nothing about. “ _Don’t ni perle ni cul n’égale l’orient_ ”

Professor Solo wasn’t even listening anymore, his eyes focused on the way his wrist was disappearing under her black panties. She was so wet. So hot and so – tight. It was enough to make his cock throbbed achingly. A bittersweet torture considering that he wouldn’t fuck her. Not today at least.

When he added a second finger, thrusting and curving them to stroke against that one spot he had avoided so far – the one that would ruin her for sure – Rey cursed and cried out loud. He knew she was close. He could feel it in the way her insides were trembling. Her legs were shaking and her words coming out with difficulty.

“ _Mais nom de Dieu!_ ” She was fighting so hard, his little butterfly, eager to please him. “ _Ventre a – affamé n’a pas d’o – d’oreilles.”_

His jeans were ruined, soaked with her juices in the most satisfying way. “Hold it Rey,” he barked, biting lightly on her neck. “Only good girls get to come…”

This fucking bastard. With two fingers curving restlessly inside her and a thumb stroking precisely on her clit Rey managed to deliver the last verse. “ _Pour mes pensées de tous pays de tous les temps._ ”

She let go of the book. It hit the floor almost immediately and Professor Solo’s free hand went to her throat, holding her in place as he applied enough pressure to drive her crazy. As if these past 30 minutes hadn’t been nerve wrecking already.

“You did such a good job, pet,” Ben praised her, withdrawing his fingers completely and stopping his thumb on her clit. He pulled his hand out of her underwear and she opened her mouth to protest, ready to cry and begged for the orgasm he had built inside her lower belly for way too long.

“Please, please _monsieur_ I – I need –”

He tightened his grip on her neck just a little. “What do you need butterfly?”

“Make me come, _monsieur,_ please. I’ll be so good.” The words were falling out of her mouth without control.

She was helpless and desperate for relief and Ben was more than willing to finally let her come. She had been such a good pet after all.

His hand slipped under her panties once again, and she cried out a litany of “ _thank you”_ as she closed her eyes.

Professor Solo was quick to thrust his two fingers back inside her, his thumb already working on her swollen clit.

“You can come whenever you’re ready, pet,” he said, pumping into her quickly now. She had been so quiet during all the teasing but now? Now she was loud, out of her mind for him – and only him. That realization that made his cock throbbed and he could feel precum leaking from his tip but that was a situation he would deal with later. “You feel so good, pet. Be a good girl and come on your professor’s fingers.”

That did it. She was gone. Her back arched. Her legs trembled and she screamed. A mixture of _Fuck_ , _Thank you_ and _Monsieur_ and Rey was certain that it was for sure the more devasting orgasms she had never experienced as she gushed all over Professor Solo’s hand, creating a wet mess between them as he stroked her gently through her orgasm, only stopping when she whined from overstimulation.

“You were such a good girl for me pet…” he praised, wiping his fingers on his ruined jeans. “Is that what you wanted butterfly?”

She nodded, unable to speak at the moment. Ben kissed her hair gently, helping her to get off of him.

Rey felt weird standing after so much time on his lap but at least she could start to think clearly again. She glanced at her clothes on the floor.

“You can get dress,” he said, following her eyes. “And I think it would be all for today’s session.”

Rey frowned, looking at him puzzled. “But you didn’t—”

“ _Mademoiselle Johnson_ ,” Ben sighed, a little smile tugging at the corner of his lips. A striking contrast to the coldness of his voice. “You need to get home, rest and think about what a good little pet you are.” He leaned down to grab her clothes, handing them to her. “Now.”

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Rey obliged without complaining. She was quite relieved actually, unsure that she would have been able to go all the way with him already.

When she was dressed, her messy hair pulled up in a pony tail, she looked at him again and found his eyes still focused on her.

“I’ll be in touch soon,” he said, walking her to his front door that he opened. “Meanwhile, I want you to think about what you really want. This was only foreplay butterfly.”

“I will,” she answered in a low whisper. “See you Monday, _monsieur._ ”

She started to walk out of his apartment but he gripped her arm, pulling her into one last hard kiss.

When Professor Solo finally closed the door behind her, she was out of breath, tired from her orgasm and – really afraid to realize that maybe, just maybe, she really did want it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References and Translation:
> 
> [Poème Le Palais par Guillaume Apollinaire](https://www.poetica.fr/poeme-4045/guillaume-apollinaire-palais/) (I didn't found a translation, I'm sorry about that)
> 
> Quand est ce que vous finirez par comprendre que vous n’êtes pas en position de force ici? : When will you finally understand that you're not in a strong position here?  
> 
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/qdamdriver) :)


End file.
